gourmet
by zoesaday goga
Summary: cuando el destino los unio, y luego sentir que se alejan, crean un conflicto entre los involucrados, pero el amor podra superar cualquier evento, incluso terminar un gran banquete, donde los postres principales son ellos. [YOUNG LOVE] [FIGTH FOOD] [ADOLESCENCE COUPLE] [SEXUAL AWAKENING] [EARLY INTIMACY] [I FEEL LOVE SEQUEL]


Durante el tiempo que pasó desde ese encuentro entre Viridi y Pit, con el asunto del chocolate y la pócima, todo continuaba de manera digamos... normal, el encuentro se quedó como un gran secreto que solo los involucrados deseaban continuar, mientras pasaba el tiempo, llegó el gran día de la celebración de la liberación de la tierra de medusa, al que palutena planeaba cocinar o intentar cocinar de nuevo, aunque la última vez resultará en una rebelión de tubérculos, mientras Pit iba a la cocina se escucha como palutena hablaba con alguien:- vamos, tu sabes controlar esas criaturas! además me han dicho que eres muy buena en la cocina...- Pit, llega a la cocina para encontrar a palutena hablando con Viridi, a lo que Pit al verla, quedó con una expresión de sorpresa que no ocultó, a lo que palutena dijo:- Pit! qué bueno que estás aquí, mira invité a Viridi a que nos ayude con la celebración! ella se encargará de la cocina- con mala cara Viridi mira a Pit y palutena:- más bien quieres una cocinera! por qué no puedes ocultar tu falta o nula utilidad en la cocina! la belleza no lo arregla todo, en cambio yo tengo todo! diosa, belleza, lindura y experta chef!- palutena la mira resignada a soportar sus indirectas para tener un banquete digno de celebración, a lo que le dice para tenerla contenta sin saber lo sucedido:- lo sé, pero para que no tengas contratiempos, tendrás a tu entera disposición a Pit!- en cuanto dijo eso, Viridi se puso roja como tomate, Palutena vio su expresión, y continuó:- será todo tuyo! mientras yo arreglo el salón y la entrada, así qué... chaíto!- y se fue con una risita oculta, mientras Viridi y Pit se miraban en medio de la cocina.

Viridi toma un cuchillo muy grande y filoso, y empieza a ignorar a Pit, Pit nota la indiferencia de Viridi y va hacia ella con mucho cuidado mientras dice:- ella ya se fue- entonces la toma de los hombros y se acerca al oído de Viridi y le susurra:- te he extrañado tanto...- a lo que Viridi empieza a picar zanahorias, sin decir nada, el nota la ley del hielo de lo enojada que está, y le pregunta Pit:- que te pasa? pensé que estarías feliz aquí conmigo- a lo que ella sigue picando las verduras y dice:- contigo? si cuentas que esto es de dos, y tú no estuviste por más de una semana! ni siquiera me mandaste un mensaje! después de lo que sucedió en la cueva! - a lo que el oye cómo un estruendo por toda la cocina! y trata de calmarla hablando en voz baja:- Viridi! ten cuidado con lo que dices! palutena puede llegar en cualquier momento!- a lo que ella lo mira con enojo con ojos en llamas y toma un enorme berro y dice:- ya no quiero nada contigo!- y con el enorme cuchillo lo parte en dos mientras las partes caen en una gran olla, y ella continua diciendo:- así que aquí estoy para cocinar y tú estás para ayudarme y luego! no quiero saber de ti!-.

Pit, al escuchar eso, puso una cara muy triste y empezó a acarrear verduras, mientras acarreaba verduras, pensó bien, y se dijo:- no! no puede quedar así!- así que empezó a planear algo para que Viridi dejara de estar enojada con él. El tiempo pasaba y él no tenía ninguna idea de cómo volver con Viridi, hasta que, llegaron las frutas para los postres. Entonces vio unas deliciosas fresas y las llevó dónde Viridi estaba batiendo la crema para el gran pastel.

Pit toma una fresa y la lame frente a Viridi, ella lo ve y se sonroja, el mira su cara roja, y se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído:- están deliciosas y dulces como tus pechitos- entonces el muerde la fresa, ella se sonroja aún más pero debe ser fuerte, al ver Pit qué Viridi, ni se inmutaba y seguía batiendo la crema, Viridi lleno una gran manga para adornar el pastel y le puso mucha fruta, era una obra maestra, así que le gritó a Pit:- ya terminé! recoge y limpia toda la cocina!- Viridi empezó a darle varios recipientes sucios a Pit para que los pusiera en el lavadero, mientras caminaba sin poder ver por la cocina, este tropezó con la enorme manga con crema y cubre a Viridi que grita de lo sucedido:- PIIITTT! ES QUE ACASO NO TE FIJAS! - lo mira con unos ojos de furia, Pit anonadado de lo que hizo, la mira con cara de asustado, Viridi toma la manga y Pit se levanta de inmediato y trata de huir por toda la cocina, pero Viridi le lanza crema a presión que embarra a Pit contra la pared, Pit se levanta atontado, y se sostiene en una mesa posando su mano que resbala en un gran recipiente que lanza mermelada de fresa a Viridi en la cara, ella se enfurecida toma unos huevos que empieza a lanzar por toda la cocina mientras Pit se escudaba con una mesa, Pit gritaba:- Viridi! cálmate! solo fue un accidente!- Viridi no oía razón y Pit contraatacó y con harina que había en los estantes, por toda la cocina era un estruendo, hasta que llegó palutena a ver lo que sucedía, cuando un huevo voló hacia ella, e inmediatamente uso el escudo para cubrirse, caminó dentro de la cocina y una bolsa de harina voló por los aires y también se cubrió con el escudo, al ver la batalla campal gritó:- BASTA!, que sucede, es que acaso nunca podrán llevarse bien!- Palutena mira a Pit con la harina y a Viridi con los huevos, que rápidamente dejan en las mesas, Palutena mira decepcionada a los dos y dice:- miren mi cocina! Pit! por qué no evitaste esto!- mientras Viridi con cara altiva dice:-ja! - para luego ser reprendida por Palutena:- y tú! eres la diosa de la naturaleza y te comportas como si fueras una adolescente! Y vayan a limpiarse! ya el festejo empezó y los quiero allí y compórtense como lo que son!- y se fue de la cocina.

Viridi miró a Pit enojada y su fue a un gran pasillo con una gran puerta, donde entro y vio un lago y una pequeña cascada, con varios perfumes y jabones, así que mientras a regañadientes culpaba a Pit, empezaba a quitarse la ropa llena de crema dulce, desabrochando su vestido de enfrente, cuando sin percatarse una mano se colocó en su hombro, ella lo siente y asustada voltea para ver a Pit que se acercaba a ella, él había entrado a escondidas de Palutena y sorprender a Viridi dentro del aposento de limpieza, solo para estar solos sin que nadie los interrumpiera, en ese momento ella sintió como sus labios se apretaban con los de él y besarse inesperadamente, ella está confundida y lo mira, él se aleja dejando un rastro de su beso, para luego decirle:- no podía soportarlo más, te amo tanto! te deseo tanto!- ella se aleja de él, pero él la abraza por detrás y empieza a acariciarla, y lamer la crema de su cuello haciendo que ella gima calladamente, y diga:- eres el peor! ni debí venir al evento!- a lo que él dice:- pero estás aquí y es por qué me amas... así como yo te amo, tengamos tiempo de calidad, para nosotros- ella nota la iniciativa de Pit y como se abalanza sobre ella, y eso le encanta, ella reacciona:- nos escucharán!- él dice:- todos están entretenidos en el evento, nadie se percatara, de lo que haremos, mi amor- mientras sigue lamiendo la crema de su piel.

Pit sigue halagando a Viridi- eres lo más delicioso que he probado- mientras le baja la ropa manchada en crema y empezar a lamer, hasta llegar a su lugar privado, donde Viridi coloca sus manos sobre ese lugar y le niega saborearlo diciendo- no!, sucumbiré! ante ti!- mientras se aleja y entra en el agua para lavarse- él la mira anonadado ante el rechazo, pero ella se baña frente a él, mostrándole lo que desea y no puede tener.

Pit, siente el rechazo, pero luego su autoestima lo levanta, y piensa-(así será tu juego, pues yo también!)- el empezó a quitarse la ropa frente a ella haciendo que se sonroje y Viridi trata de mirar a otro lado, pero los contornos del joven hombre frente a ella, hace que desee tocar el torso de Pit, mientras trata de evitar mirar más abajo, luego también entra al agua, para hundirse y salir extendiendo las alas, y ver recorrer el agua en su cuerpo, mostrándole a Viridi de lo que él también puede hacer, ella siente un calor que recorre su cuerpo, su corazón late rápidamente y se siente más sensible a su alrededor, puede sentir como el agua golpea suavemente su lugar privado y eso hace que se muerda el labio para evitar demostrarle a Pit lo deseosa que está al igual que él, camina hacia una estatua a la orilla de la gran piscina, para tratar de controlarse pero sin previo aviso siente como los brazos de Pit la rodean por detrás, se pone tan roja como un tomate, mientras él dice:- por qué me haces hacer esto- colocó su mano derecha en su seno izquierdo, mientras jugaba su pezón poniéndolo erguido, dándole a Viridi la sensación placentera de su toque, su otra mano bajaba hasta su zona privada, donde los dedos de Pit, entraron a acariciar, sintiendo como resbalaban en cada toque el besaba su hombro, para luego darle pequeños mordisco, ella con cada toque sus piernas se ponían débiles Pit lo notó y la soltó para verla reposar en la orilla de la piscina jadeando, Pit la mira en esa posición, mostrando su formado y corazonadas glúteos que Pit sin pensarlo tanto, acarició suavemente, para subir y acariciar su cabello y acercarse a ella, sintiendo como ella tomo su mano y la coloco en su cadera, y casi ronroneando le dijo, -acércate más-, hasta ponerse detrás de ella, donde Pit con su erección podía sentir como sus caderas lo invitaban a frotarse, Pit empezó a empujar su miembro entre los glúteos de Viridi, ella se deleitaba viendo hacia atrás como Pit tomaba la iniciativa, Pit la sujetó de una mano y con la otra en su hombro, empujando hacia él, ella disfrutaba del dominio que el joven alado tenía sobre ella, el gritaba una y otra vez, sintiendo como podía llegar hasta su lugar privado que hacia resbalar a su miembro entre las piernas, la sensación era adictiva, el miembro de Pit se hacía más erguido y rígido, ella gime con más fuerza, él puede sentir como la vulva lo invita a entrar, y ella dice:- házmelo!- el responde:- estás segura- a lo que ella a regañadientes le dice:- que esperas, me sujetas y me tienes a tu Merced y ahora me preguntas!, claro que sí! ámame! lo deseo!- al oír eso él la sujeta con más fuerza y coloca su falo en la vulva de Viridi, y sujetando la cadera de la joven diosa, empuja, una y otra vez, ella gime, el jadea, él dice:- este es el mejor postre del evento!, es tan exquisito- mientras él seguía empujando con más fuerza, Pit levanta a Viridi ahora aferrándose de sus pequeños senos, sin dejar de empujar, él le dice al oído:- te amo! te amo! te amoo- para venirse dentro de ella, al igual que ella lo siente y gime de placer recibiendo la semilla de su amado, su vulva late, y siente como desborda en amor, una vez terminaron su momento, se miraron y se besaron.

Sentados en el borde de la piscina, ella pasaba el jabón por el cuerpo del joven alado, y le dice:- debemos ir al evento...- él la mira, y sonríe:- Viridi, ya no quiero ocultarme! no me importa palutena! quiero estar contigo siempre!- ella se sonroja y queda sorprendida, ante tal confesión, ella trata de persuadirlo pues la expondrá como una adolescente enamorada, y dice:- estás seguro?! Que dirán de nosotros! de ti y de miii!?- él la mira, con una mirada de decisión y dice:- ya hice mi decisión y no cambiaré!- luego por cambia su gesto serio a uno más tranquilo y dice sonrojado, pero quiero que me vean y que me envidien estoy con la diosa más hermosas que las flores de todo este mundo y quiero un baile como los cuentos de héroes y princesas- mientras se ponía en una posición tímida con una cara roja e ilusionada, a la que Viridi solo veía el cambio drástico de serio a... Pit, y sonrió:- entonces apresuremos este baño o nos perderemos los bailes- entonces Viridi miró a Pit que le daba la espalda ocultándose, así que le dijo:- que te pasa!?- él contesta de manera nerviosa sin voltearse:- nada!- Viridi lo toma del hombro y lo empuja y mira que él se tapa su miembro y ella pregunta:- que te pasó?! por qué lo ocultas? cómo si no te divertiste dentro de mí!- ella quita las manos de Pit y mira que su miembro está erguido nuevamente, y lo mira con cara de 'cómo es posible?', el habló:- es que me emocioné imaginándome contigo en el baile y defendiendo nuestra relación:- mientras si reía tímido, ella lo mira y dice:- pues no podemos dejarlo así! de seguro tiene mucho relleno cremoso y es un delicioso panecillo maple bar- ella se inclina y toma el pene con sus manos y se acerca, él se sorprende y le pregunta:- que haces!?- ella contesta, su te comiste mi pastelillo, ahora es mi turno de probar el tuyo- ella abre la boca y le da pequeñas lamidas en la punta, saboreando, mientras el observa jadeando en cada toque húmedo, para sentir como la boca de Viridi entraba su miembro, y la cara de placer de Viridi al saborearlo, él dice:- no puedo permanecer en pie, déjame sentarme- ella sacó el miembro de su boca, mientras él se sentaba en el suelo, e inmediatamente ella lo toma y lame su pene como un helado desde su escroto hasta la punta de su prepucio, mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras coloca su dedo índice sobre la punta del pene y este empezó a reaccionar:- mira! creo que quiere que le saque el relleno- así que abrió la boca y empezó meterlo lentamente para masajear con la lengua, ella mira sus reacciones, Pit gime más fuerte, y dice:- amor! no puedo contenerme! No sé si te gustará mi sabor?- ella succiona más, y aprieta el pene desde la raíz, Pit cierra los ojos y se suelta, y Viridi siente como su boca empieza a saborear su eyaculacion, se retira y Pit mira como Viridi hace un gesto y se escucha como traga su semen y dice:- mmmmm... exquisito!, felicitaciones al chef! - mientras se levantaba y le decía a Pit:- ahora levántate! que tenemos una fiesta a la cual asistir!- y le da la mano.

Después de un rato salen del cuarto, para dirigirse a la fiesta, donde ella camina por un pasillo entre fuentes para modelar un traje de gala blanco lleno de encaje y olanes en rosado, y sus mechones dorados en caireles sedosos, su piel resplandeciente y pendientes en dorado y de su brazo una enredadera que adornaba con pequeñas flores azules, y sujetando su mano, Pit vestido de un uniforme formal en negro con botones y hombreras doradas, con un pañuelo blanco que sujetaba de corbata, y sus alas resplandecían como si fueran plateadas, y la expresión de la pareja con una sonrisa caminaron entre toda esa gente que los miraba anonadados. al ver que eran el centro de atención entre los invitados, palutena vio la pareja e imprudentemente dijo:- vaya, mira a la pequeña diosa de la naturaleza, junto a mi pequeño angelito, son tan lindos! cómo muñequitos de pastel de bodas!- Viridi trataba de ocultar su desencanto y lo sonrojada que estaba, mientras palutena seguía:- ohh! mira lo apenada que está, parece que son una pareja perfecta de adolescentes en su noche de graduación- Viridi cambió su expresión a enojada, pero sintió como Pit apretó su mano y vio que le contestó a palutena:- lady palutena, si nos vemos así es por qué Viridi es mi pareja!- a lo que palutena dijo:- lo sé, es tu pareja de baile, es la única de tu tamaño- a lo que palutena empezó a reír, Pit volvió a responder:- no!, lady palutena, ahora Viridi es mi lady, ya no te pertenezco por qué mis sentimientos son de la diosa Viridi! y espero lo comprendas, así que está conversación terminó!- palutena quedó sorprendida ante tal declaración, a lo que Pit mira a Viridi que estaba sonrojada y la toma de la mano y le dice:- me concede esta pieza de baile- a lo que ella contesta:- sí! por siempre- Pit la sujeta de la cintura y empieza a escucharse la música mientras ellos bailan en medio de las demás parejas, como la pareja perfecta del baile.

a lo lejos mira palutena suspira sentada en un sillón dorado, y una voz desde un lugar oscuro cerca de una cortina le dice:- esto ocurriría y lo sabes, ya había indicios desde la invasión extraterrestre- y ella responde:- lo sé, pero crecen tan rápido, ya no es mi pequeño angelito-la otra voz contesta:- no pongas esa cara, si quieres te ayudo a crear otro- la última vez que hicimos algo lo encerramos en un espejo que terminó usando la forma de Pit y escapó, así que no- la sombra le susurra en el oído, entonces divirtámonos, total para ellos yo fui eliminado- mientras la sombra de una mano baja de su hombro a su escote, ella hace un gesto de placer y dice:- vamos... que la fiesta sea de ellos- se levantó del sillón y se fue por un pasillo oscuro, dejando a Pit y Viridi bailando como la recién prometida pareja enamorada.

* * *

_ pues este es la continuacion del one shot I feel Love, espero les guste, no creí continuar pero gracias a los animos y dibujos de mi amiga KARBUITT, gran fan de esta pareja, hice este fanfic, espero les guste, sigan a mi amiga en sus redes sociales .. :D_

_** por pedido de mi amiga hay una parte del fanfic donde cambio el nombre de genital masculino a su nombre correcto ... xD_


End file.
